Beautiful
by Strawberry'd
Summary: KxK- She was left alone, with but a will and a letter. When Kamiya Kaoru was given a castle by her late father, she hadn't been expecting it to be already occupied. She also didn't expect for its resident to be a monster. Retelling of Beauty and the Beast
1. Rose Castle

**AN:** Hi there. This is my newest story, **Beautiful**. It might be a little dark; darker than all my other stories… maybe. First multi-chaptered fic in the Rurouni Kenshin section, but hopefully it'll have a good following. This is a re-telling of **Beauty and the Beast**,with my own twists.

* * *

_Beautiful_

_Chapter One… Rose Castle_

* * *

**Note: **Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, nor does Beauty and the Beast. This is a Kaoru x Kenshin (Battosai) pairing. I'm going to make this a five-chaptered fic, so the chapters are going to be on the long side. Chapter includes: introductions to Kaoru, a few footnotes, some flashbacks, and uhm, other stuff. Yeah, that's it. Read!

* * *

**B e a u t i f u l **

* * *

_Please don't worry… I'll be home soon. _

His words rang in her head as tears slipped down her cheeks. Her stupid father – he promised her… promised that he would be back.

She had told him not to take that road, that it had rained the previous night, and that it was not safe. He laughed.

Who was laughing now?

She was without a father, a mother, or a family in general.

* * *

The next morning, Kamiya Kaoru found herself stiff and cramped, aware of dried tears on her cheeks and sore knees. She blinked slowly as understanding seeped in. 

She had fallen asleep in front of the funeral room, where her father had laid. He was gone now, his remains left to the world, scattered by the winds.

Her fist pounded the ground and her shoulders shook with past memories. He was fit and alive just a week before… how could it be over?

Kaoru hugged her knees rocking back and forth, waiting to be found by one of the servants so that she could let herself be led away and pampered until she calmed down.

No one came.

As two, three hours passed, Kaoru resigned herself to her fate and slowly got up, pain awaking in her muscles and joints. Her home was empty, scarce for but the cobwebs and her old nurse maid.

Riku-san stayed only to remind her that her father's debts had still yet to be paid and that the collectors had come early in the morning, taking everything of remote value. Riku reassured her that she had not let them touch Kaoru's personal belongings. She also mentioned that they might come back the next day, and told Kaoru to leave quickly.

Quietly, Kaoru thanked her and saw her out.

"Oh, before the collectors left, one of them stopped to give you something." Riku said, holding out a worn piece of paper.

It was a will. Her father's will. And… a letter.

The tears fell once more as Kaoru stared at her father's familiar messy scrawl, and at how he tried to keep it neat, conscious of how Kaoru always rebuked him for his illegible writing.

When Kaoru finally looked up from the letter, reading it, but not, Riku was gone and the house was mercifully empty.

Kaoru let out a sob and fell to her knees, crying in the silence.

* * *

_Dear daughter, _

_I'm not going to start the letter with a cliché 'if you are reading this, than I must be dead' that you always find in your fantasy books. I'm sorry if this finds you early in your life, but there's nothing helping that now. _

_With this letter, I have enclosed a will. You have inherited a castle left to me by an old friend of mine. I never liked it; castles are always far too draughty and dreary. You know my affliction for that kind of stuff. Back on the subject of the castle, my friend told me never to go there. He said a monster lived there and that there would be no peace for the unlucky one who found their way there. But I don't believe it. A monster that couldn't be overcome by my daughter? You brought happiness and joy into my life, Kaoru. I have never liquidated all that I owed and I know that soon the home you called yours would be taken away. I hope you find this place suitable, and the so-called monster that resides here will find your company pleasurable, I'm sure. _

_I'm trying to keep my writing legible, as you see, but I fear I'm not doing a good job. I hope you are happy. I love you, Kaoru, and I know your mother does too. _

* * *

In her room, Kaoru looked at her bed, her shelves full of fantasy books that she devoured, the paintings of her mother, and of her old dolls. She reached for her dolls now, hugging them tightly, needing special comfort tonight. 

She left her room the way it was, falling onto her bed of lacy pink covers. When the morning came, Kaoru would think of what to do.

Slowly, sleep came, but with a price. Her dreams were full of memories of her late mother; her cheerful smile, glistening raven hair and welcome hugs. She remembered the sickness that overcame her; the fevers and the blank glassy eyes. On the night that she died, she hugged Kaoru for the final time and stroked her hair, whispering nonsense.

She was eight at the time.

Next came the awful dreams of her father, and all the time they spent together.

When her mother died, her father took time – too much time – off work and spent the days playing and laughing with his daughter. His debts slowly grew and the wonderful mansion and home they once had was crumbling under their feet.

She remembered the times, before her mother died, when there were grand balls every week. Kaoru was allowed to stay up far past her bedtime, to watch the dancers in their dizzying costumes and sparkling jewelry.

Her father would dance with her, holding her tightly around his knees as he stumbled around the dance floor. Those were precious moments to Kaoru.

Tears leaked from her eyes, unbeknownst to her, as the memories kept coming.

* * *

Kaoru had never stood out. She was the plain one with all her friends. Megumi was tall, flirtatious and had dreams of being a doctor. She was pretty and the men kept flocking to her. 

Misao had her long hair, always wound up in that braid that attracted suitors. She was pretty, petite and cheerful. The suitors came to her door almost as much as Megumi's did.

Now, her two childhood friends were married, and expecting. Misao had ventured out on a journey for that tall, cold man that she was infatuated with. Kaoru suspected that he had assented to courtship because she was unrelenting. But as she watched them, they were unquestionably happy. Aoshi always watched her with a tender look in his eyes.

Sanosuke was brass, loud and cocky. But he loved Megumi as well. He always came to her with he acquired wounds, joking that he did it for her sake.

She would always roll her eyes, but a smile always twitched near her mouth.

Kaoru was plain, with the uniform black hair; she wasn't tall, or small. She was average and sometimes she hated it.

But when her mother died, and then her father, she was invisible. She didn't stand out at all, and was allowed to mourn in peace.

Sometimes being plain was a blessing.

* * *

The next morning shone bright. The sun was shining and Kaoru got up, feeling drained. 

_I think the sleep took away more than it refreshed_, she thought, dryly.

But she did feel better about the ordeal. Instead of weeping, when Kaoru thought of the father's death, only a sense of emptiness answered her.

She sighed and picked herself up. Gathering a bag, she unceremoniously gathered a couple of shirts and breeches. As a girl, it was frowned upon to wear men's clothes but Kaoru practiced swordsmanship, and she couldn't do that in gowns.

Gowns… Although Kaoru was as tomboyish as they come, she liked things that were pretty as well. After all, wasn't her room pink?

She turned to her closet, and viewed the gowns that hung there. Earlier in the year, Riku had sensed something of this sort; the collectors coming.

She took the best of his mother's gowns and hid them away in Kaoru's closet. It was a good thing that her mother was just as small as she was, or the gowns would never fit.

Kaoru ran her hands over them. She had never worn them; never had a reason too, but she didn't want to part with them.

Carefully, she folded up three of her mother's gowns and placed them at the bottom of her bag. She knew the gowns were unneeded and that space could be used for something more useful, but she wanted to keep a keepsake of her mother with her. Kaoru took some necessities like women toiletries, and the little money she had.

Her hands hesitated over the delicate slippers she owned and put them in the bag with her gowns. If she wore them, she couldn't go around wearing boots with them.

She packed some food for the journey, the letter, the will, and a small book of fairytales her father gave her.

She was ready. At the door, Kaoru paused and strapped her bokken**(1)** to her back before heading out.

* * *

**(1):** This is a general story; no Japanese but I didn't know what to call her sword. She didn't use actual swords or staffs. I could hardly call it a wooden sword either. Later in the story there may be a few references to Japanese words and meanings. (Ex: Hitokiri)

* * *

Kaoru studied the will as she walked to town. Her home was a little off from the main village and it was a good mile or two before she hit the usual town-markings. Her eyes shifted over the date, and all the signatures that made the will official. 

_Kamiya… _Her eyes turned quickly away from her father's and turned to the next one. _Seijiro Hiko _(**AN**: spelling correct?). Kaoru blinked. The name sounded familiar.

Her foot stumbled in a groove and her hands went out to steady herself.

As she straightened herself out, a person stopped in front of her.

He was short, shorter than most and had a smile on his face. **(2)**

"Sorry, but I noticed that you almost fell. Um, is there anything I could do?"

Kaoru smiled tightly at him and shook her head. "That's quite alright. I'm good as it is."

He didn't move. "I'm Seta Soujiro." He smiled again. "If you need any help, you can just ask me." He held out his hand.

Kaoru eyed his hand and grasped it after a moment. "Kamiya Kaoru, daughter of recently deceased father and family. Orphan and not looking for friends. Nice to meet you." She took repossession of her hand and started to walk.

Soujirojogged up to her. "No need to be so hasty. I'm sure you can use a bit of company on your journey. It's a little strange to see a woman here, traveling alone but whatever floats your boat."

Kaoru frowned at the man walking beside her amiably. Hadn't she specified that she wanted to be alone?

Seta-san had a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry if I'm bugging you, but you seemed the best candidate for a friend. Y'see, I lost my provisions on the way here and I was wondering..." He trailed off, a hopeful smile replacing the last.

A soft smile framed her face and she laughed. "Only if you cook."

And that was the beginning of a strong friendship between two very unlikely people, one to come in handy in every situation.

* * *

**(2)**: EDIT: This used to be Sanosuke but I changed it to Soujiro because there was a confusing with the timeline and some other things like that. (fancy way of saying, I screwed up.) 

Also, there's no romance between Kaoru and Soujiro. It says _strong friendship_.

* * *

The days passed and the two finally came to the town. 

Kaoru had examined the will thoroughly and read it over many times.

_To a Kamiya Kaoru, a home is left to her in the __village__ of __Anguth__, called the Rose Castle. Habitants of said town can direct one to its location. Anything of personal belonging is hers and cannot be taken from her. _

That was all it said, with a couple of footnotes and signatures. She turned it over and scanned the back. There wasn't anything there except for marks here and there for what she guessed to be ink spills or something of the sort. Dismissing that as clumsiness on her father's part, she folded the will carefully and tucked it into the pocket of her cloak.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Kaoru said, smiling at her new friend.

"Till next time."Soujiro hugged her and released her before waving and turning. He walked down a street path whistling.

* * *

Using the few coins she had, Kaoru bought bed and board at a local inn. She asked around and found a place where she could get a carriage to take her to the town she wanted to go. 

_Anguth_… Kaoru had only been there once, with her father. It was a pretty village; the people who lived there were friendly and cheerful. If that was her new home, she could be happy there.

The next morning, Kaoru awoke bright and early. She grabbed her pack and cloak, fastening it around her neck. She walked to the carriage she hired the day before and told the man where she wanted to go.

It would take at least a day to get there, so Kaoru settled herself in and got comfortable. She didn't have much to do, so she brought out her book of fairy tales and read them over and over again. She never got tired of them.

As a little child, she loved books. Kaoru could take a fantasy book and read it over thrice in the span of a day.

She loved any type of book, historical, romance, adventure, but most of all, she loved fantasy.

She loved the magic, the dragons, everything!

Maybe one day she'll meet a dragon… or a magician or a magic prince trapped in a spell, needing a beautiful princess to rescue him.

Kaoru sighed. She knew that'll never happen. Then she smiled and returned to her book. But it couldn't hurt to dream…

* * *

He sighed. It was a long time ago, but he remembered every detail. The boy had come to him… 

And he placed a sword in his hands. That night, Himura Kenshin became a monster.

If only, if only they could erase time, and change history.

Katsura stared at the masonry in front of him.

Carefully, he picked up the metal knocked and let it drop, perpetually.

The door slowly opened, and a deep baritone voice called out.

"Enter."

* * *

"We're here, miss." The carriage driver said. 

Kaoru awoke with a start. She nodded. "Thank you."

"That will be 20 coppers." The driver looked at her, expectantly.

Her eyes widened. 20 coppers! She could have gotta a room and board for a week with that!

"Uhm," Kaoru fumbled for her purse. She came up with one silver piece.

The driver's eyes gleamed. A silver was worth at least 30 coppers.

She smiled weakly at him. "You wouldn't have any change, would you?"

He grinned and shook his head.

Kaoru gave the man her last coin. He sneered at her and snapped the reins.

The carriage took off, unjustly with her money.

As she watched it, and the cloud of dust it picked up, a familiar voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Kaoru-san? I didn't know you were in Anguth."

Kaoru turned and smiled. "Soujiro-kun, it's good to see you again."

He nodded. "Likewise. What are you doing here?"

"I inherited some castle. I'm here to claim it."

He blanched "You don't mean the Rose Castle?"

"The very same." Kaoru smiled.

"Kaoru-san, you shouldn't go there."Soujiro started seriously.

Kaoru laughed.

"You haven't heard the stories."

Kaoru shook her head. "I'm sure that that's all they are; stories."

Soujirolooked dubious but Kaoru started to get angry. "Look, I appreciate your concern, but this is the only place I got to live, alright?"

He nodded. "Do you need directions?"

Kaoru smiled at him. "Thanks."

* * *

Soujiro dropped Kaoru off in front of the castle. The front of it was magnificent. There were towers, and great windows, with vines covering it. 

Kaoru recognized the plants as roses, and frowned, because it was rose season, and they weren't blooming.

Soujirosmiled at Kaoru and nodded. "I'll see you some other time."

She nodded as well. "Thanks for the ride."

He smiled brightly. "Thanks for the food."

She waved as he galloped down the path.

Slowly, Kaoru turned to face the large castle that loomed in front of her.

She crept into the doorway and pushed open the great wooden door. Kaoru didn't think she should knock, seeing as the castle _was _hers.

But nevertheless, she called out to see if anyone was there. "Hello?"

Her voice echoed.

Surprisingly there was a few candles lit, and Kaoru slowly tiptoed into the main hall.

In an open room to her right, there was a person sitting in a comfortable-looking armchair.

He was wearing a black cloak, the hood pulled up.

Two molten amber eyes stared back at her, fire framing his face, accenting his pale skin and smirk.

"I take it you're Kamiya Kaoru?"

* * *

**AN: **How did you like it? It's gonna be a re-telling of _Beauty and the Beast, _if you weren't aware, with my own twists. 

Haha, the chair scene reminds me of Cardcaptor Sakura, with Eriol and his chair in his mansion :giggles:

So, this is going to be a _slightly_ dark fic… no smut. No lemon. I couldn't write it even if I wanted to :shudder:

A kiss or two :wink: maybe. Lol

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. The One They Call Battosai

**AN: **Yay, reviews! Thanks so much you guys! 'Gain, this is a re-telling of **Beauty and the Beast (BatB),** if you haven't got that into your thick heads yet. :smiles merrily:

* * *

Responses: 

You guys rock my socks, float my boat, and tickle my fancy XD The chapter is dedicated to my REVIEWERS!

**Monkeysme: **Oh yes, being mysterious rocks! Eriol is super mysterious and his chair contains many of the same qualities… hmm… hehe, well, I hope you like the chapter and please review!

**Kaori-Angel:** O.O Wow! Caps and :counts: 21 awesomes! Dude, you made my day ;) Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

**Jodibetz:** Aw, thanks! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Story Weaver1:** Hehe, thanks so much! I hope you like the chapter!

**Alia:** Thanks so much! Oh, minor mistake on your part ;) you said: please review soon. I'm always doing that too. I would write: please enjoy the review, or please update, instead of please enjoy the update, and please review. -.-; Thanks for (updating) reviewing!

**Bradybunch4529:** Thanks so much! Lol, can you guess why :cough: Hitokiri :cough: Thanks for reviewing!

**Winterlight6:** LOL, were you being sarcastic? Haha, s'ok if you were and thanks if you weren't! ;) There's a lot of other BatB stories for RK, I think. I've only seen one, but friends tell me there's more. I'm glad you like the story! I hope you like the chapter as well!

**Ame no Neko:** LOL! What are you talking about! There's a lot of good fanfiction here! It just takes a bit of digging ;) Oh yes, and the whole Sanosuke thing, I fixed it. I'm so sorry I didn't catch that mistake… God, sometimes I'm such a blonde! LOL no offense if you are one ;) Thanks so much for reviewing! And yes I wished Belle (with an e) was a bit more… I don't want to say 'kick-ass'… lol but I think that's the only way I can describe it. And yes, long weekends are practically my reason of survival ;) Lol, I say 'and yes' a lot, don't I:D

**turtlerad17:** thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Silveryoukoshinomori:** Thanks for the review! I hope you like the chapter!

**Minchi: **Thanks! I hope you like the update!

**Moonmage:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter!

**Skenshingumi: **Really? No way… I've only seen one other BatB story. I didn't really read it though… I'm so glad you like my story! I hope you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Fantasy angel Victoria:** Omgosh! That does not leave this… web page? Serious! That is such a big mistake, and I can't believe I didn't catch it. Time to get a beta… Uhm, wow, I'm so happy you like it! I thought up this story a long time ago and I saw all these people on their profiles saying that they were going to post a re-telling of BatB so I posted mine quickly. :D and yeah, that little detail's really big! x.x I can't believe I didn't catch it… well, I hope like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Neko-Yuff16:** As a kid, I used to watch Disney movies all the time and Beauty and the Beast (as well as Sleeping Beauty) were like my favourites! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Opal Bean:** lol, if you think that that was a while since I updated, m'dear, I hope you don't read any of my other stories because the average time for my updates is around 2-4 months. :) Anywho, thanks a lot for reviewing my story and don't worry, I wouldn't abandon this for the world! Unless, of course, someone offered me the world… then I wouldn't be so sure. Anywho, sorry for babbling like that. Read the update and review! Please and thank you!

**Sou-chans' gurl 4-ever-** lol, yes, Soujiro-kun is pretty cool. I hope you like the update!

* * *

_Beautiful_

_Chapter Two… The one they call Battosai _

* * *

**Note: **Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to the great Watsuki-sama! All hail the great master! Beauty and the Beast belongs to… Disney? Hail him too! Actually, I don't know who owns Beauty and the Beast, so don't quote me on anything. Tub idea belongs to J.K. Rowling, from the _Harry Potter _book: _Goblet of Fire. _Dress idea comes from Gail Carson Levine's _Ella Enchanted. _That's a really good book, I totally recommend it. Chapter includes: intro to Kenshin, more footnotes, the servants' names, some more flashbacks and maybe an explanation or two. It might be a little choppy, because I cut scenes into two and placed them all over the place, but whatever. Onward!

* * *

**B e a u t i f u l **

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time someone had called him by his name. It was usually honourifics: _Master, Lord, Sir_… His given name was never uttered, never by the people who knew it, or by the people who didn't. 

He tried never to think of it himself, telling himself that it was his weakness, his path to his demise. Soon, the name faded from his mind.

It was a little more than a mere forgotten word, and little less than a memory.

He was empty, cold, completely unforgiving and remembered not how he came to be like that.

One knew, they _knew_ he couldn't have come into existence like that, couldn't have been born like that, but it was hard to see how he was not.

Lying and deception came so fluidly to him. He felt no remorse, no feeling. He was soulless.

At least, he was when _she_ died.

* * *

Himura Kenshin was an enigma. Tae would never understand how such a man so bright and clever could turn out like that. He was kind, to an extent, observant, always knowing the right things to say, he was a bit cold, always just a little bit too polite and now… it was like he shut himself out from the world. 

It had all started with her.

He was the son of a wealthy lord; heir to an incredible fortune. Tae had been serving for the family ever since he was born. When Kenshin was born, he did not cry. He was alive, he was breathing, and Tae's past occupation and knowledge of a midwife had told her that. But still, he did not cry.

When he was about six, his mother had fallen deathly ill to the epidemic sweeping the land. She died when he was seven. His father had closed himself completely when his wife died. He wrapped his work around him, enclosing himself, not letting a smidge of himself be seen, and not letting anyone in.

Tae supposed it had started with that. As a child, Kenshin was ignored, not receiving the coddling and doting that a child his age rightfully deserves. He grew frosty, allowing no one to really know him. At the age of twelve, Kenshin had fully developed the art of deceit and perfidy. Deception rolled off his tongue with the grace of a wildcat.

Grace; if it was one thing Himura Kenshin had, it was grace, and elegance. He could be charming, and pleasing. The perfect host, but then he could turn around just as quickly to show off another trait… another personality. One never knew the true Himura Kenshin.

He was cool, calm, collected; never showed any emotion besides the seldom anger and sarcasm.

When his mother died, he did not cry, nor showed remorse. When his father died, the grief and toll of his labour finally taking the last of his energy, when Kenshin was at the age of fifteen, he did not cry, he did not show sadness, or grief, or woe.

But he cried, cried as hard as one would have for a parent when _she_ left him, and left his entire world, shaken and shattered in her absence.

It was then when he started killing.

At first, it started with small bouts of temper. But then his temper grew, and it soon became explosive. He threw items, smashed plates and even broke a chair in half.

It grew so hazardous that one of his father's friends took it upon himself to try and show him a positive outlet for his anger.

Hiko Seijiro gave Himura Kenshin his very first sword.

* * *

He knew she was coming at least two hours before she did. There were always people coming to see him, telling him what was to be done, what he needed to know. 

He awaited her arrival, and sat in his chair, contemplating this girl. He folded his hands in his lap, thinking of what use she was to him.

Obviously, none, but maybe Tae could take her in and make her into a servant. No, she inherited this castle, didn't she? But he was its current occupant and he knew he would not leave. And besides, he had gotten fond of his dark, dreary castle. _I guess we're just going to have to share_, he thought.

From the knowledge that Katsura had given him, she was an orphan and her father had given her the castle in his will.

Kenshin smirked. He knew the real reasons why she was here, and she would learn of them soon enough.

He got up and retrieved his cloak. The main hall was always a little bit chilly. He pulled the hood over his head, and sat down. Then, he started to wait.

It didn't take long for her to arrive. First there was the telltale creak of the large door. Kenshin smirked at the fact that she hadn't knocked to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" A feminine voice called out, hesitation in its tone. The echoes found Kenshin and he raised his eyebrows at the childish timbre.

He heard her light steps, slow and uncertain. He saw her enter the main hall and decided that he would announce his presense.

"I take it you're Kamiya Kaoru?" He said, his eyes watching her.

She jumped. "Uh," She looked like she was about to curtsy but decided on a bow. Kenshin watched her obvious noble stature. "Y-yes, I am."

Kenshin glanced at her attire. She was wearing a man's outfit: breeches, and a rough-spun shirt. She was obviously noble, and female, so why was she wearing men's clothing and a peasant's at that?

The girl must have noticed his appraising glance for she clutched her cloak around her.

"You're from noble family, if I'm not mistaken. May I inquire to the reason why you are clad in a peasant's wardrobe?" He said, eyebrows raised and a cynical look on his face.

Her cheeks got red. Kenshin noticed her hands beginning to tremble. "No, you may not!" She said hotly, turning away a little.

Kaoru didn't notice him get up but without warning, he was pressing her into the wall, his eyes boring into hers. "While you are in this house, you will never contradict me, do you hear?" his voice was low and she would see the tight coil of anger in his eyes.

Against her will, she nodded, albeit with a little staring contest beforehand.

"Good," he said, in a whisper. He walked away slowly. "You may go. Tae, show Miss Kamiya to her room."

* * *

Kaoru shivered as she silently followed Tae-san through the house. Tae was a very cheerful person, someone who didn't fit with the gloomy atmosphere of the household. 

She chatted with Kaoru, asking where she was from, what was she doing here and found all about Kaoru's unfortunate past. But Kaoru found she didn't mind that Tae knew about her. She liked the thought of a friend here.

"Here," Tae stopped and pointed to a door. "This is your room. Down the hall is the wash and to your left is the stairs."

She turned to go but Kaoru stopped her. "Y-your lord… what should I call him?"

She smiled. "To me, he is known as Himura Kenshin, but I suggest you keep that name to yourself and call him Battosai."

Tae curtsied and left Kaoru with her thoughts.

_Battosai_… She had heard of the legendary Battosai, the assassin of old and mystery of now. After that last Great War, the man who some praised for their lives, and who some cursed vanished. No one knew who he was or what he was doing.

_Becoming a home decorator_ was Kaoru's first thought. Her room was furnished with beautiful deep mahoganies and great oak tables.

Her bed was a canopy in the greatest sense of the word. It was huge, with pillows almost to the brim. There was a chandelier and a large wardrobe.

She opened it hastily and gasped at the gowns that hung there. The room itself was very large and the rich carpets that lay at her feet, along with the gowns and silks made her feel very luxurious indeed.

But Battosai could not have decorated her room. He wouldn't have bothered with the feminine touches that laced the room. There was a potted plant in the window sill, with an upturned blossom. It basked gloriously in the light of the sun.

Kaoru shivered a little to herself, and clutched her cloak to her. She eyed the wardrobe and knew that she should bathe and change. Dinner would soon be coming and Battosai would no doubt want his most recent victim there to taunt.

_That's right, I am a victim_, Kaoru thought. _A victim of my father's twisted humour._

* * *

Tae trudged back to the kitchens, a gloomy frown marring her otherwise cheerful face. She found she liked this new girl altogether too much. That meant… she was scared for her. Tae might even try something, or even get involved… 

She shuddered at the thought of what Master Himura would do. _Battosai, Tae, Battosai_, she silently chided herself.

She had been serving the family even since Master Battosai was a child and still known as Kenshin. Only now, only as he progressively became student and then master of Battojutsu, did he claim the name _Battosai_, Master of Battojutsu **(1). **

Entering the kitchen, she spotted Yahiko sitting on a sack of potatoes, his head resting on his chest. He had dozed off in her absence.

"Yahiko!" Tae called. His head snapped up and he jumped to his feet.

"Can you send some hot water to our guest? She's in room 12."

Yahiko nodded and pressed the button for room 12. Something triggered in his mind. There was something about room 12… besides the fact that he hadn't pushed the button for it in what seemed like years.

Had someone else stayed in room 12? Wait… Master Battosai had said something…

But Yahiko lost his train of thought far Tae had shouted something at him, and he turned his attention to her bidding, and not to his own willful foolishness.

* * *

**(1)**: I heard somewhere that Battosai meant Master of Battojutsu, but if not, then sorry. D; Oh, and hopefully I didn't spell that wrong… x.x

* * *

Kaoru explored her room a bit before deciding to take a bath. She never had a bedroom of this size before, so decided to grab the ram by the horns, so to speak. 

After running her hands over the many gowns that lay in her wardrobe, and picking one out to wear, Kaoru came upon the concept of her bed.

It was really quite large, and so… voluminous. The pillows… and the comforter and the canopy… it was all really too much.

But still… it looked very… bouncy.

Well, as any five year old could tell you that once one of a certain childish nature comes by the notion that a bed that was so large was _bouncy_, well, there's no stopping you.

With a cry that would make said five year old proud, Kamiya Kaoru threw all caution (and dignity, I might add) to the winds and jumped onto her large and definitely bouncy bed.

Laughing bubbled up from her and she jumped… and jumped… and jumped.

She wasn't worried about her skirts flying up because she wasn't wearing them. So, she just jumped… higher and higher until the tip of her ponytail hit the canopy. Kaoru decided to come down then.

With a happy sigh, she fixed her hair slightly and straightened the bed covers. No one would know a thing.

Next, she walked over to her large window and pulled the window open. A great _whoosh_ of wind almost knocked her over, but Kaoru didn't care. The room was already becoming less stuffy.

Gathering her undergarments, and a robe, Kaoru made her way to the bathroom. A quiet _ding_ had told her that the hot water had arrived, and Kaoru was going to take full advantage of it.

Stripped down and in her robe, Kaoru started to test the knobs of the bathtub. To her delight, there were three. One was the hot water, and Kaoru quickly filled the large tub with that. The one of the right was the cold, and Kaoru added some of that as well to even out the temperature. But the last one provided a rich bubble bath mixture. It smelled like jasmine.

Smiling, Kaoru added some of that as well and luxuriously took a long bath, washing herself and her hair very thoroughly. While drying herself, Kaoru loved the smell of the jasmine that lingered in the air. But soon, it became much too overpowering. She shuffled through a cabinet and found a spray of a faint white plum fragrance.

She sprayed the perfume into the air and wrapped herself in the robe, never noticing how the scent of white plum clung to her.

* * *

Tae was just finishing putting the garnish on the main course for Master Battosai's dinner when Tsubame came in, breathless. 

"Tae-san, come quick! Master and our guest are fighting!" She said, her hand on her chest, gasping for air.

Tae turned quickly and placed a covering on the dinner. There would be no good in letting it get cold.

"Where?" She asked, taking off her apron and walking out of the kitchens.

"In front of the guest's room." Tsubame said, following Tae.

_This will not do_, Tae thought,_ for our guest and master to be fighting so quickly!_

As they neared Kaoru's room, the sounds of yelling grew louder.

"I don't have to! You can't tell me what to do!" Tae recognized their guest, Kaoru's voice.

"You will obey me," came the master's voice, in a low whisper, but filled with rage.

Tae stopped in the doorway and inhaled sharply.

Ken- Battosai was standing n the middle of the hall, his eyes gleaming amber, staring at Kaoru-san with the emotion unmistakably that was anger.

Kaoru was standing in front of her door, only in a white shift and her robe hanging off her frame loosely. Her hair was still damp and her eyes were snapping with fury.

Battosai then sighed, and in an annoyed tone, said, "Fine. But you don't come down from here until you take it off." His voice was still low and his eyes narrowed.

Tae gasped silently, wondering what unseemly things they were talking about.

She decided to speak then. "Master Ke- Battosai, I think it's about time you let Kaoru-san dress and prepare for dinner."

"The insolent girl will not come to dinner if she will not obey my commands." Her master replied, icily.

Kaoru's face twisted in anger. "I don't want to go to dinner," she snapped. "I'll stay here because I have no intention of following anyone's orders, _especially_ yours."

Battosai just scowled at her and turned. Within seconds, he was gone from the hall.

Unknown to Tae and little Tsubame, who were watching the entire, uh, _event_, speechless, Kaoru gave a little sigh and turned into her room, closing her door with a snap.

* * *

Kaoru leaned against her door, rubbing her face with her hands. Everyone back home knew of her explosive temper and made sure to stay out of her wrath, but now, _him_, he just… provoked her so easily! Kaoru always told herself never let go of her temper, to always have it under control, but it eluded her this time. 

_Never again,_ she thought, drained.

_But…_ She smirked as she brushed her hair quickly. _Just to spite him…_

Kaoru pulled out the dress she picked out earlier and held it against her, watching her reflection in the mirror.

With a smile, she dressed herself slowly, making sure all the buttons were buttoned and the laces laced.

Kaoru loved the gown she was wearing. It was a deep red, with a petticoat or two, making the skirt flow out from her waist. It was sleeveless, two thin straps holding up the dress at her shoulders. The bodice hugged her torso and the waist tapered into the middle, the fashion now. There was even a slight train, following her.

On her feet, Kaoru had two delicate slippers of the same rich red. The heels didn't do much for her height, she noticed with a scowl.

After putting her hair into a twist at the nape of her neck, Kaoru adorned earnings and a necklace before announcing herself perfect.

She opened the door, and walked out into the hall, her head held high and started her way down the stairs that led to the dining room.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you liked the update! This chapter's kinda shorted than the other one… sorry about that. Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys, I didn't think that many people would like my story! XD 

Eek, I'm so happy :D Sorry about the lateness, I'll try and update sooner.

And music that I was listening to while writing this chapter: _a seriously crazy mix consisting of Korean/Japanese/English songs. Artists include: BoA, 1TYM, Utada Hikaru, Celine Dion, Brian McKnight, Shinwa, Eva Cassidy, Fly to the Sky, Josh Groban and some weird jazz-y, swing-y music my friend made me listen too. _I was listening to a shuffled playlist of over 100 songs… x.x They totally didn't fit the chapter, but they were mostly for background noise. I need that when I'm doing anything in an empty house, hehe.

Uhm, note: I know in the first chapter, I said that Katsura made Kenshin a monster and then here it says that Hiko-sama did but it's like… different. Hiko taught him how to use the sword, and Katsura made him an assassin. I hope I haven't given away the story. x.x

Again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story:D I'll (try to) update in a week! See you then!

Review now! Please and thank you:D

Oh, extra note, who wants to be a beta for moi? Because I really need it… -.-;;

Just tell me if you want to be mine, and leave your email, or whatever and I'll email you if you're chosen! w00t ;)

And extra, extra note: Does anyone know Katsura's full name? That would be greatly appreciated!

And… review:D


End file.
